1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module, and more particularly to a connector module having variations of use.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,351, issued on Jan. 21, 2014 to Wu, discloses a connector module comprising a base, a first connector assembly mounted on the base, and a second connector assembly mounted on the base and disposed spaced apart from the first connector assembly. The second connector assembly is floating with respect to the base for easy mating with a mating connector. Both of the first connector assembly and the second connector assembly are fixed on the base such that they cannot be independently used.
Hence, an improved connector module is desired to offer advantages over the related art.